Matt Wilding and Sambuca Kelly
by elang4
Summary: This is based on the time when Matt fostered Sam for a bit. I loved their relationship so want to make more of it. Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1 - A New Home

**This is my first fan fic so be nice! ;) I was recently watching old clips of Waterloo Road and I found one when Matt Wilding, the music teacher fostered Sam for a bit and I loved their relationship so I wanted to explore this a bit more! :)**

**Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 1 - A New Home**

Sam and Denzil Kelly were the two children of Rose and Reynold Kelly. Rose is an alcoholic and Reynold was a violent and manipulative man. This one morning, the doorbell suddenly rang and it was social services. A neighbour had called them after constantly hearing shouting and smashing of glass from the Kelly's house. They were worried about the welfare of the children.

Rose went and answered the door. She was already drunk. "What do you want?" She slurred at the two people in uniform. "We have been informed that your children may not be being looked after properly. There have been several complaints and worries that shouting and smashing of glass have been heard." The male social worker said. "So what?! We have the odd fight, what's wrong with that?" Rose slurred again. "I'm afraid we need to put your children into temporary foster care so we know they are safe." He said.

Reynold then appeared. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. "They want to take the kids!" Rose said. Reynold just laughed. "Well they're not having them!" He said. "I'm afraid that's not your choice." The woman officer said.

Sam and Denzil were then taken from their home and taken to a temporary foster care home. They were devastated and even more devastated when they found out they were going to be separated.

Meanwhile, Matt Wilding, the music teacher from Waterloo Road had just been approved as a foster carer and he was told that he would be getting a girl that day. He was very nervous but also excited. He had wanted to be a dad for so long but thought this was the next best thing. Sophie, Sam's social worker, took her round to Matt's at 1. Matt opened the door to them and Sam groaned. "He's one of my teachers! Why do I have to stay with him?" "Hello Sam, welcome, come in!" Matt said letting them in. "I'll leave you to settle in." Sophie said then left.

"Your room's this way." Matt smiled at Sam showing her the way. She went into her room and actually quite liked it. "Feel free to put anything up on the walls if you want. Make it feel like yours." He smiled. Sam was quiet but said, "Thanks sir..." "I'm Matt when we're out of school, ok?" He smiled kindly. Sam nodded. "I'll leave you to unpack." Matt said and left her to it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back at School

**Just to say I'm merging characters from different series! :)**

**Chapter 2 - Back at School**

Sam woke up in her new bed in her new home. She felt weird and she missed Denzil terribly. Mr Wilding was nice but it just felt weird. She got up and got dressed ready for school. She went downstairs to the kitchen where Matt was making breakfast. "Morning Sam! Sleep well?" He smiled. Sam just nodded and sat down at the table. "Sir... I mean Matt, do we have to go to school together?" She asked. Matt laughed. "Don't worry, I will drop you off round the corner so you can walk in by yourself" Sam just nodded again. They ate breakfast and then set off. As promised, Matt dropped her off round the corner and she walked in alone. Suddenly, someone came running up behind her. "Sam!" It was Denzil. Sam smiled for the first time in a while and hugged her brother. "Are you ok?" She asked her younger brother. Denzil nodded. "The family they put me with is actually really nice. I get to watch tv and have three meals a day!" He smiled. "What's yours like?" He asked. Sam was glad he seemed happy but she wasn't prepared to let people know who her foster parent was just yet. "Mine's just a man but he's nice I suppose." She said. At that point, Matt walked past smiling to himself, overhearing what Sam had said. "Just a man? Isn't that a bit weird?" Denzil laughed. Sam punched him playfully. "Shut up you! Let's go in!"

"Sam!" Another voice shouted. She looked behind. She smiled. It was her best friends, Kasey, Scout and Harley. Kasey ran up and hugged her. "I heard what happened. Are you ok?" She asked. Sam nodded. "I guess anywhere's better than my parents' house." She said. They then heard the bell so they quickly went to their first lesson. Sam's was music. She groaned. Kasey looked at her weird. "I thought you liked music?" "I do but I'm just not in the mood today." She said.

They all trundled into music and Mr Wilding was already there. He smiled at everyone. "Right today we're going to play some instruments." He said. A boy in the class put his hand up. "Yes Kyle?" He sighed. "Is it true that you've become a foster parent sir?" He asked. "I don't think that's anyone's business but yes I have." "But don't you just get given good for nothing tramps to look after?" He smirked making everyone snigger. Sam looked at the floor. "Any more of that language and you'll be in the cooler, Kyle. Foster caring is about looking after people who need looking after. It doesn't make them any different to anyone else. It normally isn't the child's fault. Now on with the class please." He said sternly. Everyone got on with their work. Kasey leaned over to Sam. "Did you know Mr Wilding was a foster carer?" "No why would I?" Sam said. "Imagine how funny it would be if you were sent to live with him!" She giggled. "Yeh..." Sam said quietly.

Next lesson was science and they all went to Mrs Lowsley's lesson. Kyle was being a nuisance again. "Miss, did you know Mr Wilding was a foster parent?" Kyle asked. "No Kyle, I did not, now please get on with your work." "Who would want that job thought? Looking after skanky kids with problems!" Sam had had enough. "Shut up Kyle! You know nothing about it!" Kyle smirked. "Oh yeah? And what do you know about it?" Sam went quiet. "Oh I get it! You are one of the skanky foster kids in care! Unlucky! Do your parents not love you enough to want you?" He smirked. Sam got so angry, she picked up a test tube from her desk and threw it at Kyle. "Right Sam and Kyle, cooler now!" She shouted. Both stormed out giving each other death stares.

They sat on opposite sides of the room until it was next period. It was lunch next so Sam went off to the canteen having calmed down a bit. Sam went over and sat with her friends. "Are you ok?" Scout asked. "Just ignore Kyle. He's an idiot!" She said. Sam just nodded. "Can I tell you guys something but you have to promise not to tell anyone?" They all nodded. "I'm staying with Mr Wilding." She said quietly. They were all a bit surprised but they didn't mind. "What's he like? What's his house like?" The questions started coming. "He's nice and his house is quite nice too." She smiled. "It's just weird...I just don't want the whole school knowing about it." They nodded, promising to keep quiet.

Little did they know that someone had over and that someone was Barry Barry.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dark Secret

**Please let me know what you think and whether it's worth carrying on! :)**

**Chapter 3 - A Dark Secret**

It was the weekend finally. The week at school had been hell. Barry Barry was all too happy to tell the whole school about Sam's living arrangements, leading to lots of sniggering and nasty comments. Matt had been lovely to her though and Sam was gradually getting used to living with him. They were sat down watching some tv when Sam's phone buzzed. "That's about the tenth time that's gone off!" Matt laughed. "Sorry it's my dad..." Sam said quietly. Matt knew better than to press her on the subject. it wasn't any of his business. Sam looked down at the text.

_**You're not getting away with ignoring me. You'll always be my special girl and no stupid teacher is going to stop that. x**_

Sam was unnerved. She knew exactly what he meant but she had been keeping this secret for years. Her living with Matt was just angering her dad more and knew that when he was angry, he was capable of anything.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked seeing Sam's face. Sam nodded quietly. "I wish you were my dad. You're so much nicer than my one..." She said quietly before going bright red and running upstairs to her room. Matt was touched but also concerned. Sam's phone had gone off at least ten times.

He went up to her room where she was lying on her bed. Sam saw him and went bright red again. "Sorry..." "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm just worried about you. You've ignored every text from your dad. Don't you want to speak to him? You know I wouldn't mind right?2 he said softly. Sam nodded. "I don't want to..." She said quietly. Matt noticed how upset and vulnerable she looked. "Are you ok Sam? Is something going on?" He asked softly. Sam wiped a single tear from her cheek and just shook her head. Matt backed off not wanting to upset her. "Ok but I'm downstairs if you want to talk ok?" He said softly. Sam nodded. As he left, she got another text.

_**I won't give up on my special girl. I promise you. xx**_

Sam threw her phone down on her bed and put her head in her arms and cried quietly. Why did her dad have to be like this? Why couldn't he let her be? She wiped her tears and went downstairs. "Sir...Matt?" She said quietly. She still hadn't gotten used to calling him by his first name. Matt could see she had been crying. "I don't want to go back there...I don't want him to hurt me again..." She sobbed. Matt went over to her and knelt down. "Sam, what's wrong? I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you.." He said softly. "It's my dad...He won't leave me alone...He keeps calling me his special girl! I'm not! I'm not!" She cried and broke down in Matt's arms. Matt gently guided her over to the sofa to sit down. "Sam you're not making any sense..." He said softly. "My dad...does things..." She cried. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just hugged Sam tightly and comforted her.


End file.
